The Spirit of Bending
by LiveLaughLoveReadWrite
Summary: A spirit cursed by the Avatar Kyoshi, the spirit Aamira has the ability to bend all elements. But in each elements there are those who are the best benders after the spirits, then there's is the Avatar. Please read and comment on the story.
1. Prologue

**I hope you like my story, I don't know when I can write again. Sorry my spelling and grammar is not very good.**

Around 415 years before Avatar Aang

I felt my vivid lilac light wash over the man as I told him," Yuri, you have used your bending against those who gave you the power to bend. Now you shall be banished from the sight of those who love you most and you shall never use the power to bend the element of earth or any other element. Heed this curse for it shall rule you."

He looked over me, terrified of the power I beheld, I could, no I would take his bending from him, for I am Aamira the Spirit of bending. Created by the spirits of the elements, sent to do the work of the spirits, banishing the benders who defy them. I have to ability to bend all elements, take bending ability away from benders. The man I just took the bending ability away from is Yuri an evil earth bender who was going to kill the spirit of the tides.

A couple minutes later 

"WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION THE POWER OF THE AVATAR?" Kyoshi said angrily staring straight at me.

"I am the spirit Aamira sent to do the work of…" she cut me of mid sentence and said," You may never figure out what love is but I knew what it is until you banished the very essence my love Yuri, you need to feel the loss that I have."

" Avatar Kyoshi the spirits have given me every right to banish this man for he is evil, look through your eyes not your heart," I told her, I would not take a curse lightly.

"For what you have done to me I curse you to live in the mortal world forever frozen in the body of a 15 year old girl, until you find your one true love that can lift the curse. That means you will never have contact to the spirit world," Kyoshi told me.

I had no control of this, the avatar was 10 million times more powerful then I, even though I was up high on the powerful spirits list. With her telling me this, the curse set place and the spiritual glow in my bright lilac eyes set to a dull lilac color, the glow my rosy skin gave off thudded to flat rosy color, and luster of my chestnut hair changed to an ordinary chestnut color. I lost control, looked at her and practically screamed," You will regret this and if you don't your future lives will, you will have your part in the fall of a nation, I promise you that."

**I hope you love my story. Comment and check back, subscribe.**


	2. Chapter 1

** Hello I hope you like this chapter, I won't be writing for a little while because I will be on vacation.**

Around 415 years later

There I was around 415 years later, giving up on the true love thing, sitting on a glacier near the Northern Water Tribe gazing into the sky. While looking up at the sky a stream of radiant indigo light shot straight up in the air, only a glacier over. I hadn't seen that light in over 100 years, when the last Avatar went missing. So I was of course I was curious if the light was the Avatar, so I slipped and skidded down to the water. From there at my will, and the flick of my arm, a bridge of ice formed in the water so I could cross the water, I was half way across the bridge when the light began to fade. Seeing that the light was fading I pushed both my arms behind my back and willing two streams of air to force me forward, propelling me into straight into the oncoming glacier in front of me. I got out of the glacier looked around to see two teenagers about my age a boy and a girl, the girl had the Avatar in her arms. Seeing the Avatar I starting walking toward them, but then I passed out from the contact with the glacier and slipped into the icy water totally uncontentious.

* * *

I woke up my head in a frenzy and the room was spinning, when I regained full consciousness I saw 3 pairs of eyes curiously staring at me, a pair of soft child like eyes, intense deep forever blue eyes, and a worried ocean blue-green pair of eyes. The forever blue looked at me, pointed the sharp edge of a boomerang at my head and said," Are you Fire Nation? Why are you here? And if you're not Fire Nation then what Nation are you, I don't recognize your eye color?"

I looked at blue eyes and told him," I am not Fire Nation, I was out staring out at the sky thinking when I saw a huge indigo light shoot into the air, and I am a nomad, I belong to no Nation."

Blue eyes looked at me a firmly and told me," Ok are you a bender? And do you…" I cut him off and said," You've asked me questions; I get to ask you questions now. First off what are you guys names? And in case you really want to know I am not a bender, but I know you two are," I said looking at gray eyes and the girl blue eyes.

Gray eyes looked at me curiously wondering how I knew that and said," My name is Aang, are you okay I saw you just fall into the water?"

"Oh I am fine, don't worry about me Ava…" I got up while talking but he cut me off and said," Are you sure you should be getting up, you just woke up and your were only out for 6 hours?"

Blue eyes looked at me changing the subject and said," I am Sokka of the water tribe," then pointing at the girl struggling to keep her brother quiet he continued," this is…"

Cutting Sokka off the girl said," My name is Katara and if you don't mind me asking how do you know I was a bender? Also what did you call Aang and what's your name?"

I looked at Aang and he gave me a cut throat look so I said," Oh I can tell by the way you move and I called Aang, Aang. My name is… my name is… it is." I thought back should I tell them my name because Aang would know me or… "Hello what's your name?" Sokka asked me prying at my secret.

"Ziya, my name is Ziya," I told them, at least I was confident about lying this time.

**I hope you love it comment. Sorry about any grammar of spelling issues.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written in so long I was on an Alaskan Cruise. They charge like $150 for 50 minutes on the cruise, scandalous. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong. **

The Next Day

After my whole confrontation with the cocky Sokka, spirited Katara, and surprisingly free willed Avatar Aang I went to walk around town, to help the Tribe out. I was bringing the clothes to the river to clean, when a thin line of red light shot into the air. It was a signal to the Fire Nation, worried for the well being of the village (a surprise because I don't favor non-benders) I shot myself back to the village with a burst of green fire coming my feet.

I stopped bending before I reached the village, so they would think I was not a bender. When I reached the village I saw that Sokka was putting war makeup on, Katara was making sure little kids were safe, and Aang was, wait where was Aang? I ran over to Katara and ask urgently," Where is Aang?"

She looked up at me angrily and said," Sokka banished him from the village, nobody knows where he is."

Oh crap, oh crap some firebender is on his way and they don't have the Avatar here. While I was thinking that maybe I didn't have to bend at all, but I guess I do have to bend. Which reminds me that I should only use one of the elements, but which one? Oh I know, then the outline of battleship came through the fog and the banished prince came out of the battleship.

Sokka tried everything he could to stop Zuko but nothing worked, I got my battle on, stepped forward and shot of a stream of blazing green fire straight at Zuko. Zuko looked at me his face distorted with anger and confusion, then he did a back flip a shot two streams of blistering red-orange fire. Then he asked me cocky," What would a firebender be doing here in the North Pole?"

"I never said I was a firebender, I am just bending fire, I am not a firebender," I told him, this confused him for he replied," That cannot be you are bending fire so you must be a firebender."

I told him, remember we are still fighting," I am mush more than a firebender I am…" I was cut off by Zuko flipping over backwards and Aang sprouting up from underneath him on a penguin. Aang looked at me surprised and said," You're a firebender?"

I looked at him and said," I guess you didn't hear my conversation earlier. Now how do you want to play this, out?"

"I want you to stay back this is my fight, I don't want you to get hurt," he told me, I guess he did not recognize me, then he looked at Zuko and said," Looking for me?"

Zuko looked at Aang surprised and said," You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

Katara looked at Aang and stuttered," Aang?" Then Sokka topped that off with a," No way."

Zuko readied himself for battle and said, "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child."

Then Aang replied with a," Well your just a teenager."

That started it, Zuko started shooting fire at Aang, Aang was only deflecting it he wouldn't fight back. When one of the streams of fire hit the villagers Aang told Zuko," If I let you take me, will you leave this village alone?"

"Yes, gather the Avatar and the girl, the 'non-firebender', head a course to the Fire Nation, I'm going home." Zuko said that and the Firebenders came to me and grabbed my arms putting then behind my back and forcing me into the ship.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the ship, I remembered all the twist and turns so I could get out easily, then looked at the Aang beside me. Aang had a mischievous look on his face when he said to the Firebenders," I bet you have never fought an airbender. I bet I could take you with my arms behind my back." Then he blew the guards into the sides of the hall and turned to me and said," Do I need to help you?"

I looked at him like he was serious and said," Heck no!" He ran one way and I ran the other, he needed to get his staff. So I went running down the halls burning the guards as I went. When I got to the deck of the ship, Aang was there he looked at me and said," Come with us, Ziya, you will be treated well."

I looked at him a stated," I would love to come, let's go." Then Aang jumped on his glider and was gliding off as Zuko jumped on his leg and pulled him under water.

Katara screamed," AANG, AANG, AANG!" then his Avatar state came on and he rose out of the water. I saw Zuko climb on the ship and look bewildered as Aang started pushing and pulling the water on all the guards and other Firebenders. Seeing he needed help I moved with the water then brought it up to me and froze half the guards, then Sokka and Katara landed Appa.

Aang was up in the sky in the Avatar state when his slowly landed on the ground and he fainted from exhaustion. Sokka and I ran over to Aang (this is the one Avatar that was nice I've met) and lifted him off the ground then and asked," Aang, Aang are you okay?"

"Oh I am fine, don't worry about me." Then Aang looked at Sokka and said," I see you guys brought Appa, thank you."

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun could I." Sokka said with a crooked smile, then he turned to me and said," You, you are a firebender, but I saw you waterbend, what are you?"

I turned to him and simply left it at," Special, now help me carry him up, to Appa."

We were walking to Appa with Aang in our arms when a couple of guards came running up to us. Katara saw this and tried, with no form, to freeze the men, on the first try she froze Sokka (by now Aang was on Appa) on the second try she froze the men. I screamed to Katara and Sokka," Come on guys we don't want anyone else to come."

Sokka mad at Katara said," I am just a guy with a boomerang, I didn't ask for all this flying and magic."

"Oh just, hurry up," Katara and I said in unison, I looked at her and smiled, she looked at me and frowned. I reached my hand out to Sokka as he ran up Appa's tail, he grabbed it and I felt a small tingle ran up my arm. I blushed and looked away as Aang said," Before I learn waterbending we have some serious business to attend, too, here, here, and here," pointing to various parts of the map him was holding.

Katara looked at the map and pointed to an island in the Earth Kingdom and asked," What's here?"

Aang quickly replied pointing to the same island," Here we'll ride the Giant Coy Fish," pointing to the other places he continued," then way over here we'll ride the Hopping Lammas," pointing to the last place he built up to say," then over here we'll ride the hog monkeys, they don't like people ride them, but that's what makes it fun."

**I hope you guys love it. Please comment, I hope you forgive me for not writing.**


	4. Chapter 3

**School starts in 2 days I don't want to go. I hope you guys like this part of my story, sorry if anything is spelled wrong.**

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with three pairs of eyes staring at me one of the eyes, who turned out to be Sokka asked firmly," What are you?"

"Wow this is déjà vu for me waking up and being questioned, only it has been a long time since it's been on a flying bison," I said, slightly laughing at the end.

"What do you mean on a flying bison, they have never been seen in like a hundred years and answer Sokka's question 'What are you'?" Aang asked me.

"Well I do have my secrets, but my name is Ziya and I am bound to walk the Nations," then I looked at Aang and continued," you know how I feel? You know what it's like to not want to tell someone something so you don't get treated differently."

Aang just walked over to Appa's head and looked down drawing his knee's to his chest, he had a lost look in his eyes. Then his gray eyes lit up and he said," Were here, we're at the Southern Air Temple." There in front of all our eyes the swirling mist give it a heavenly look and the pillars that came out of the ground made the temple look like a palace.

Katara looked at Aang and said," Aang it's amazing!"

The Aang patted Appa on the head and softly said," We're home buddy, we're home."

* * *

Walking through the remains of the Southern Air Temple Sokka said," So where do I get something to eat?"

Katara looked at him like he was crazy and said," You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to visit and airbender temple and all you can think about is food."

Sokka replied holding his stomach that," I am just a simple guy, with simple needs."

Aang looked down at an air ball court and pointed, then said," That's where my friends and I use to play air ball and that's where the bison sleep."

I looked at Aang and said," What's wrong?" I said that but I knew exactly want it was, this place it was so dead.

That's when Aang said," this place use to be full of monks and lemurs and bison, now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed."

Sokka breaking the silence asked," So how do you play this air ball?" I was going ask if I could play but Sokka asked, this will be funny.

* * *

After seeing Aang beat Sokka a pulp 7 times I stepped up and said," Let's make this even, Aang, I will play air ball. One thing though, if it's okay, I say we drench the ball in water so I have some control over it."

He looked at me delighted by the challenge his eyes lit up and he said," Sure then it will be fare, though you're playing against me."

"If that's what you want to think then sure but you're going down," I told him being cocky.

He made the first move, the spinning dripping wet ball jumped the large sticks on the court straight toward me. I took control of the snow underneath the court raising it so the ball flew upwards, I ran forward jumped and smacked the ball into Aang and straight throw the goal. Katara and Sokka were staring at me with their mouths dropped, their eyes in awe. Aang got up and started again when Katara said," Aang come here, I have to show you something."

Both of us gave each other high fives, and then walked over to where Katara and Sokka were standing. A lump of snow fell and Aang innocently said," What?"

Katara said," Oh just a new waterbending move I learned."

"Cool but no practicing we have a temple to see," Aang said happy as could be, he couldn't tell Katara was hiding something, I could.

* * *

We were exploring when we came up to a big statue of Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender ever, Aang looked at us and said," I want you guys to meet someone. This is Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world." Then his face went black like he was having a flash back which made me think about Gyatso.

I was there when Gyatso died, he was one of my best friends, his last words where," Tell Aang to go on without me that he has a family with those of his friends, tell him he was a son to me and that I loved him. Help him through this as much as you can Aamira."

"Anything for you Gyatso when he is alive and he finds out what happens, I promise," I promised Gyatso, I may not have liked the Avatar but I liked Gyatso.

Then Sokka pushed me and I remembered I was in the present day, the Aang said," I am going to the Air Temple Sanctuary there is someone I'm ready to meet."

Walking up to the doorway to the Sanctuary Sokka threw himself at the a couple times before asking Aang," So you don't happen to have a key do you?"

Aang laughed and replied," The key, Sokka, is airbending." Then he recited a very simple form to open the door, inside it was pitch black, Aang still walked in and we still followed. Standing in the doorway I threw my green fire across the room, to light the room up, the room was filled with life statues of past Avatars. I walked up to Kyoshi looked at it and I think the room started to shake a little cause Sokka said," I think there is earthquake the room is shaking." This made me calm down a little but still looking at her I felt the need to get away from this room, I **dislike** Kyoshi!

I turned and walked away from the room, down the hall, to the left, then to the right into a tent in a courtyard. Sitting down on a large rock in the tent thinking about my curse a little flying lemur ran into the tent and flew to my lap. This made me look up and I thought _this tent seems a little familiar_ then looking at the other side of the tent any smile I had disappeared because there in the middle of the room was the skeleton of Monk Gyatso.

Next thing I knew Aang had run into the tent and was on the floor crying, he did love Gyatso. Then Sokka ran in the room and said," I wasn't going to eat the little guy, I was just joking. Oh." I knew he must have seen Gyatso because he continued on saying," We should leave."

But Aang's Avatar sense kicked on and he threw me and Sokka into the wall of the tent as his airbending became unstoppable. I looked at Sokka and said," I will calm him down, he is just upset."

Sokka looked bewildered and said," Ya just a l little upset, he is only throwing people into walls, now hurry up, go!"

Crawling toward Aang with my hands clawing the ground I said," Aang Gyatso was a great person he fought for his life and your life very hard, he loved you Aang you were a son to him. He once told a very close relative of mine who fought beside him,' Aang go on you have a family here, you were a son to me and I loved you, Aang."

Then Katara came in an finished it by saying," Aang, I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now." Again not mentioning me, I am starting to get the vibe she doesn't like me.

As Aang was slowing descending from the air when Sokka said," Katara, Ziya, and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Aang slumped into Katara's arms and said, softly crying," You were right. And if the firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last Airbender."

* * *

I was out waiting on Appa for the others to come out of the Air Temple Sanctuary, when they did Aang came over and said," Ziya, this is Momo the newest member of our family." Then helooked at Appa and Momo he said," We are the only things left of this place, let's leave a good memory of it."

**Interesting fact # 1: Kyoshi is actually not pictured in the statues scene in the show.**

**I hope you like it, PLEASE COMMENT! I will give you cookies! Subscribe please too!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time, my school started this week so I was busy. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

I was looking into a small basin of water at my reflection, my hair was an uncontrollably curly chestnut color that mortals have told me was beautiful. My eyes the ones I miss the most from this curse now then have no spiritual glow, just a small shimmer in the lilac color, my skin color was just a normal rosy color. My outfit was a dark lilac shirt that buckled in the stomach area, then I had tight black pants with dark lilac buckle up boots. Last I had arm cover ups that were dark lilac, like everything else, the sleeves a little past my elbow on both sides.

Then getting in my hot spring 'I found' I heard a small twig break in the forest, I asked to the woods," Who's there, show yourself?"

"It's Katara," she said slowly stepping into my view," and I know you are hiding something that will hurt Aang and Sokka, I will kept my eyes on you. Anyway Aang and Sokka asked me to tell you we're leaving." She stood there waiting for me to get up, when I did she asked," Why do you have ying and yang tattooed on the small of your back and a star with a circle around it just above your stomach?"

"It is for my own reasons, what I do with myself is what I do," I replied, I know I said it cocky but I had to, she's a jerk.

"Well come on we better get going, Ziya," you could tell she said my name through clenched teeth.

* * *

We were all sitting on Appa, Katara was sewing up Sokka's pants when Sokka asked," You have no idea where you're going do you?"

Aang look at him and said," Well I know it's near water."

Flying over an ocean Sokka looked at Aang and said," I guess where getting close."

After an awkward moment of silence Aang looked up at Katara and said," Momo marbles please," Momo dug into his shirt and gave him some marbles then Aang continued," Hey Katara check out this airbending trick." He controlled the currents in the air making the marbles spin in a little circle, he was an outgoing Avatar, and I will give you that.

Katara who was concentrating on sewing up Sokka's clothes without looking said," That's great, Aang."

Aang felt let down said," You did even look." This is when I stopped caring and climbed down on Appa's tail to lay down. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Sokka say," Stop bugging her airhead you need to give girl space when they do there sewing."

This set me off the roof the sexist boy who has no bending ability, two of the things on my hate list, I was about to bring up half the water of the ocean when Katara said," What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

Sokka said," Simple girls are better at fixing pants then guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that, it's just the natural order of things."

I was pissed off at him and said," Wow I guess you don't want those pants fixed, but don't worry you can still have a bath."

Katara threw Sokka's pants at him and Sokka said," What I was just kidding, Katara I can't wear this please! Oh and a nice warm bath would be nice."

I looked at Katara to see if I could she gave a little nod (I guess she was on my page for now) then Sokka figured out what I meant he said," NO it's okay I don't want one," but he was to late I had already dumped a small amount over water over him.

Aang said" Relax Sokka where were going you don't need pants."

* * *

We landed on Kyoshi Island, yay more Kyoshi things to look at and worship, Aang jumped in the water to surf on the Giant Coy Fish. I stripped down to my underclothing, which consents of what looks to be a white bikini top then the white, tight shorts that only when down around several inches from my hip line. I jumped in feeling the soothing water icing the pains of immortality and grief, anyway I went under in the deep blue water diving to the bottom. Looking at the shells and sand, I ran out of breath so I had to come up for air only to see a group of about 5 girls dressed like Kyoshi ( why does she keep popping up) dragging the binded and gagged figures of Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

* * *

I saw the figures dragging the gang into Kyoshi village (I have a feeling I am not going to like this) I followed them into the village, secretly of course. The village had a large statue of Kyoshi standing in the middle of the village; the statue was life size on a large green wooden pole, the statue itself looked just like her except the anger expression was gone oh and the statue was chipped. Kinda like her personality. The village itself was small with only a few rows of houses and a large village town hall, a bunch of people, what's looks to be the whole village, were all crowded faded statue of Kyoshi.

Getting a little closer to the statue, I saw that Aang, Sokka, and Katara tided to the bottom of the statue. Sokka was rambling about how a bunch of girls could never take him out and the only reason they did was it was a sneak attack. Katara was tell Sokka to shut up because this was just going to get them in even more trouble and Aang he was well, he was staring at me mouthing," What har you foing?" I think he meant' what are you doing,' he should probably work on his mouthing.

I was about to say stop looking at me you'll give me away when the lead Kyoshi warrior, with short brown hair looked at Aang and asked," What are you doing?"

Aang looked at her his large gray eyes full of worry he replied best he could saying," I am… I am trying to talk to Kyoshi, I know her; yeah that's what I am doing."

"That's impossible Avatar Kyoshi lived over 415 years ago, she's been dead for century's." said the man that looked like the mayor or official person in the town.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar," Aang said, then he looked at me and smiled slightly, I knew he was going to overdo it here.

The lead Kyoshi warrior angrily said," That's impossible the last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared over 100 years ago."

"That's me." Aang said all happy. Rubbing my hand down my face I thought Aang you are going to make me save you.

The mayor stepped up a little and said," Throw the imposters to the Unagi."

I looked at Aang and mouthed the words, _I will cut you loose but you have to wait for my signal, okay_.

Aang must have understood because when Katara and Sokka kept telling him to airbend he wouldn't. I walked to the gates of the town and told the mayor and warriors," Let them go or I will."

They warrior rocketed toward me but I just stepped to the side and calmly dodged each of them then told the mayor one more time," Let them go or I will." I waited about 10 second and willed then ocean toward me, a thin stream of water rushed into the village. The water circled around me and I winked at Aang, right as he jumped up I froze the ice and threw it at the rope with deadly accuracy. The mayor and warriors stopped fighting me and said in unison to Aang," You are the Avatar," then the Mayor turned to me and said…


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you love the story. By the way I don't own the characters, just Aamira/Ziya. **

Chapter 5

Life sucks. It does, I hate not being able to go home, I hate getting kicked out of villages because they know who you are, I hate all men, I hate being here I miss the forever forest of the spirit world, most of all I hate myself. I knew it was not a good idea for me to even go in to Kyoshi Island; I had to save Aang, Sokka, and Katara though. Little did I know that I would be kicked out of the village because the mayor and Kyoshi warriors recognized me from when Kyoshi made this island. This is what the mayor said." You, you are not allowed in this town, you're friends will be allowed but you are not to come in the town at all."

I could tell that I was no longer trusted by anyone in the Gang, Katara hate me even more, Sokka just was never really talking to me, and Aang he wouldn't look at me at all, none of them even bothered to ask the story. Anyway after the whole 'you are never to come in the town' thing I wandered back to the beach, then to the small forest. I found a perfect clearing to make camp for me, first I did a little earthbending and a created a small circular hut, on the inside I threw some fire to light the room, then I popped up a dirt bed.

On the outside I moved some rocks and wood into a little circle and started a fire. Then I went around the forest and picked some berries, nuts, and some wild turnips, then I went down to the beach to fetch some water. Coming back to the clearing I put a pot over the fire and threw some of the vegetables in the pot. Humming a small tune and stirring my broth when a twig broke in front of me and Aang stepped into my view I stopped humming and started to say something but he cut me off and said," Why, why did you get kicked out of that village? Something happened and I want to know, what are you hiding?"

"I am hiding a lot but I am hiding it for all of your good. If you knew what I am or what I was, you would not look at me the same. I lied to protect you and me," I told him hoping he would understand.

He looked at me and said very angrily," I want you to tell me what you have hidden from all of us, what is it that got you kicked out of the village?"

"I will tell you what I can. I have lived a lot longer than you have, I have done many things I am not proud of. Kyoshi I knew her she never liked me, and I did something she didn't understand and that set us apart. That is the reason I was kicked out of the village," I told him.

He looked at me like I was crazy and said," But you look like a 15 year old not a 415 year old. And why can you bend more than one element?"

"Your question's answer will be reviled in time. I told you what I could, now I would love it if you could keep my secret," I told him; I hope he would understand, and then I continued on," I am making stew would you like some it is vegetarian friendly."

"Sure and I will not tell your secret, but you better be right about my question, though. And wow this is some good stew, I will have to bring you stuff from the village," he told me one of his happy smiles showed its face in this sentence.

* * *

Through those days that I spent in the forest Aang or Sokka always brought me food, that usually consistent of nuts, berries, vegetables, milk, and butter. Aang usually would come to the hut I made and have some of what I made, one time he brought Sokka with him. Sokka pigged out on the grilled veggies I made that night, then looked at me and asked," Where's the meat?" Then a couple sentences later he looked at me and said," Ziya will you fight me."

It took me a little time to realize he meant it, so I replied," Sokka I don't exactly think that is such a good idea."

Aang apparently agreed with me for he said," Sokka you should not fight Ziya, she is an experienced bender, it could be dangerous."

"Aang I want to, Ziya please," Sokka said with great desperation on his face.

I looked at him and honestly said," Sokka I will fight you without bending, if it is with no weapons. Those are my rules."

"I agree, let's do it now," Sokka looked like he was about to bounce up to the treetops. I nodded and Aang just looked panicked if that's what his face was showing.

We walked to the beach to start the fight, (if you can call it a fight) Aang pulled me aside and said," Sokka has been rambling on about getting beat by a bunch of girls, I want you to lose for his sake, I want you to let him win but not to tell him." I looked him in the eyes and nodded curiously, I didn't know Sokka was making a big deal of being beaten by girls I think it's kind of funny.

The fight started, I was beating Sokka and we were going on the last part Aang knew I was winning so he sent a little current of air invisible to the human eye to trip me. Let's just say it work right as Sokka threw a punch at my gut, causing me to fall onto a waiting jagged stick that poked me cutting open my skin. Causing a deep cut in the back of my shoulder, a small hole about the size of a pencil end, only feeling a sharp cut in my shoulder I cried," I am done you win."

Sokka looked at me triumphantly and started to say something, when Aang ran over to me sat me up and said" Are you okay? Oh my gosh you look horrible. Can I help?"

"I have to go," Aang put his hand on my shoulder I said," let me go." I walking off into the forest to my hut holding my hand over my shoulder, covering the hole. I took my hand off my shoulder and ran into my little hut, lying down on the raised bed I ran my hand of the injured shoulder once more feeling nothing. I cried softly into the thin grimy cloth that was laid over the dirt bed, I had to lie to Aang and Sokka again; I am trying to gain their trust in the worst way, by lying.

* * *

I woke up and walked down to the beach and laid on the sand soaking in the sunlight, the feeling of the sand in my toes was like walking on liquid gold the sensation to amazing to describe. I must have feel asleep because I woke up with the sun in the sky and Aang with a group of girls walking towards the beach. I got up and slammed a wall of dirt up so they couldn't see me.

I peeked my head around the corner of the slab watched Aang swim out into the middle of the ocean where this Unagi was, I wanted to scream what are you doing to Aang but I haven't talked since the accident with Sokka. Watching him for a little while I decided nothing was going to happen so I got up and made a sand cover to get out unnoticed, I walked to my hut.

I was practicing my bending when I heard Katara scream," Aang! Aang!" I thought it was a joke so I walked to the beach slowly to see what was happening, when I got to the beach a small but familiar fire navy ship was sitting on the beach. I ran toward the village with all me might, but when I got there I stopped at the gate of the village, which is now more of a pile of ash, after all I am not allowed in the village.

Standing at the entrance the mayor saw me, and screamed," What are you doing are you going to help?"

I told him," Oh remember I am not allowed in the village. I remember you telling me specifically…"

"Oh that was a mistake please, help please help," the mayor said, sucking up to me and I was loving every moment of it.

"Ok if it's that important to you, I guess I will," I said and stepped inside the village, drawing the ocean with me every step. Walking up the streets Aang saw me and gasped, I looked at him then away and walking on to where this Prince Zuko is. A surprised look rippled across his face, the ocean was now in walls around the village, I looked at him and cocked my head a little to the right then said," What are you looking at?"

His eyes where at this moment filled with the most anger I have ever seen, and he threw a ball of orange fire at my head. I dodged it quickly and said," There is much to learn young pupil."

"I am not you pupil!" Zuko told me, his eye filled with anger. I took this as the right moment to show him water bending and all the water surrounding the village went into the spot where Zuko was. Then freezing the water around Zuko's body leaving only his nose unfrozen and looked at Aang and screamed," Get outta here it's the only thing that will save them, go don't worry about me I can fight him off."

"Ziya I can't, we can't go without you, "he said looking at me his eyes full of hope and desperation.

"You have to get away, I have to do this, don't come after me I will find you," I told he, this was my chance to gain their trust. Just then Zuko melted all the ice and sopping wet he looked at me full of hatred and threw a large ball of fire at my head. I clapped sending the fire back at him, this must have unreeled his head because he called all his guard to fight me. Seeing that Aang and the Gang had gotten away, I put my arms down and said," Take me as your prisoner I cannot fight all of you and win."

"Bind her hands and gag her," Zuko said to his guard.

One of the guards binding my arms noticed that a lick of fire had burned my arm and he said to Zuko," She has a bur..." then right in front of him the burn shimmered a lilac color and healed in front of eyes, he stared at me in awe.

Zuko looked at him and said," What soldier?" The guard just shrugged and nodded it off, then he looked at me his orange eyes staring at me in a way I was unfamiliar with.

**I hope you like it subscribe and comment please! I will love you all.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this section.**

Chapter 6

I sat in the dark in a filthy rat infested cell (that is of course if rats live on ships) my feet and hands were chained to a wall , apparently I might be a problem. Staring at the nasty wall in front of me I heard the door shut, I didn't even bother to turn around, but the presence of the man in behind of me seemed familiar. This man who was short and a little round asked me," Aamira right, do you mind if I call you Aamira I heard you have been going by Ziya now? Would you like some tea?"

I turned around to see the man surprised by who he was I looked at him firmly and said," Iroh, I heard you where banished. Have you changed, did you learn the meaning of real firebending and understand why the spirits removed that power?"

"I have changed and yes I understand, but I hope you will see that person you did long ago. In the meantime I am sorry my nephew as kept you locked up and not fed much, I will see to it that is changed," Iroh told me, he was the firebender blessed with the best firebender after the spirits,he had the power removed because of the misuse of it.

I looked at the tea he slipped to me and I used waterbending to put the tea into my mouth, Iroh looked at me and said," You could escape the whole time couldn't you?"

I shrugged and said," Maybe but I need some time away from the Avatar, I hate lying to them."

"Then don't lie to them, tell them that you are a spirit Aamira. Stop lying, they'll understand," Iroh told me, he was always good at telling me advice.

"Aang is the Avatar he would hate me, I am just waiting for Kyoshi to come out a say '_Aamira you are still here, MWAHHHAHAHAHAA._' None of them would get me and he is traveling with the blessed waterbender who hates me, she needs to embrace who she is, a blessed. You should go I don't want anyone to be angry with you," I told him, the tea was good and I was starting to believe he had a heart now.

"As you wish Aamira, I will tell Zuko to give you a room not a cell," Iroh told me, while getting up to leave the room.

* * *

As Iroh promised the next day 4 guards came and carried me to a new room that had a silk bed lying in the middle of the room. On one side of the room there was a vanity and of the other the fire nation flag and then in the back corner there was a small room that held clothes. Inside the closet there were about 6 fire nation uniforms, I was guessing that there was only army clothing because the army was all that was on this ship. Looking at my guards I said," Are you going to leave me, for I will not change in front of the eyes of men?"

The guards looked at me then one said," We are permitted to stay here so you don't escape." I gave them the death stare and the guards moved outside my room silently. Walking over to the vanity I looked in the mirror to see a whole different person looking at me. This persons hair was singed at the end, the curls were spiraling out in every direction. The face on this person had a crazed look and a face that was covered in grime, but the eye color was the same as mine.

Seeing my hair half dead half alive, I put my hands in my mouth then pulled them out freezing the water. Then I walked over to the mirror and broke of a chunk of it with the ice, looking into the rest of the mirror I started to cut my hair. Chunks of my thick curly hair fell to the ground, when I was done my hair was about as long as my chin, curls still it flew in every direction, frizzy and tangled. That made me looks in draws of the vanity for a brush or comb, finally finding one I ran it threw my tangled hair, then my hair calmed down a little.

Done with my face I walked over to the closet and picked a large pink shirt and a red strapless under shirt. Then I began to tear off the rags I had on, the clothes I had where slimy and spotted with dirt. The large pink shirt went down to about mid-thigh length and then putting it on like a dress I tied a belt the color of my undershirt so the end of the belt reached the end of my ribcage.

As I was looking at myself in the mirror a group of soldiers walked in with the banished prince in the middle, he said," I hope you like your room; my uncle forced me to give it to you."

I looked at him and said," I guess you have never heard of knocking."

He looked at me and said," I need to ask you some things" then he looked at his guard and continued," Bind her."

* * *

Walking through the halls I noticed that it was the way we had come when he caught me the first time, we must be going to his chambers I thought. His chambers were barely lit with around 4 candles on the far table, every thing else looked a lot like my room. Though there was a table set up in the middle of the room with Iroh seated in a chair behind the table drinking tea and playing a game of Pai Shō. Iroh looked at me and said," I like what you've done with your hair."

I looked at him and said," Thank you Iroh."

Zuko looked surprised that I know his uncle so well, anyway he got to the point by saying," I hear your name is Aamira, but what are you I have seen you bend two elements?"

"I am me that it who I am," I told him confidently.

He was mad and Iroh just looked at me and then whispered something in his nephew's ears, that made Zuko stop and listen, then he looked at me and said," My uncle says you are an earth bound spirit, is he right?"

I looked at Iroh and said," I couldn't trust my friends with that secret and you just go around telling people who can't be trusted, Iroh I was just starting to believe you had changed."

Iroh looked at me and said," Aamira I believe this boy has good in his soul, his destiny is good."

Zuko apparently was confused because he said," Wait how do you know each other, you talk of me as if I am younger than Aamira? How old are you?"

"I am a lot older than you, now Iroh this boy may have a moment or two but that doesn't change who he is, he wants the fire lord to win," I told Iroh.

Iroh looked at me and said," You believed in me when I was young and…" I cut off and said," And how did that end up going? Huh you lost the spirit part of your bending because of your mistakes. It hasn't reformed yet so I don't know who to teach," I was pissed off.

Iroh stayed quiet when Zuko spoke up and said," You taught my uncle firebending!"

Iroh nodded and Zuko looked more confused than ever, so I spoke and told him," I taught your uncle the last of he is firebending training that only he could complete."

Zuko, startled said," You are 15 though not how ever old he is," quickly pointing to Iroh," And what is all the spiritually bending?"

I thought for a minute then said," No wonder, the craft of spiritual bender has be forgotten except in myths, that's how this boy found me," pointing to Iroh.

"If you're so powerful then why didn't you stop the fire lord?" Zuko asked me.

"Zuko," Iroh gave a little warning.

"No it's okay Iroh. Zuko I didn't because it is Aang's destiny, the Avatar ranks over me." I told both of them, maybe this boy Zuko wasn't so bad.

Iroh asked me," Aamira will you teach Zuko the spirit moves?"

I replied," Iroh you know only the blessed can do them, but for you I will challenge him to see. Remember the moment he uses them against the spirits he will lose all of the power, if he has it of course."

So Zuko told the guards to take me outside, on the deck of the ship I told Zuko," Stand across from me and copy what I do." I stood up took a deep breath, reached me arms out on each side, snapped and all over my body my eerie green fire lit. Zuko copied what I did and singed his clothing.

I turned to Iroh and said," He has not been blessed."

Iroh looked at me and said," Aamira you know that was one of the hardest moves, show he melting metal." I looked at Iroh and nodded and turned to Zuko, the guard brought me a piece of metal and I breathed in an blew a little bit of hot air on the metal and it started to drip all the way through. Zuko did the same and the metal didn't even heat.

I looked at Iroh and said," If he has been blessed it hasn't surfaced yet, cause he did nothing good for it. Iroh you saved you brother that is why yours surfaced, if he has it he needs to work."

**Thanks for reading, comment please. And subscribe. :)**


End file.
